


Annoyance

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Newt annoys Hermann for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of doing a Newt version of 'You do care!' has been bothering me non-stop, so here it is! Hope you enjoy.

He notices the newcomer as soon as he enters the lab and it takes him a moment to recognise him; Doctor Lars Gottlieb. Newt has seen him once before, at a conference type of thing the PPDC held for the newest science members about the Jaegers and Kaiju. That was a lot of years ago but the other man still looks as he did that day; stern and unyielding.

The two Gottlieb’s are having a heated, yet quiet conversation before Hermann’s blackboard, where a new formula has been written in an unfamiliar hand. Newt edges past, curious but unwilling to disturb them, frowning when he gets a good look at his lab partner.

As he slowly walks towards his workbench, all the while watching the other two, he is suddenly hit by inspiration. Putting in his earphones, he turns the volume of his music up until he is sure the room’s other occupants can hear it as well, before snapping on a pair of gloves and getting to work. As he sings snatches of the lyrics out loud, he makes a point of tossing Kaiju entrails and any other parts he doesn’t need onto the ground, not caring about the line. Ignoring the glares he knows Hermann is throwing him, he loses himself in his work until he is suddenly, and violently, poked in the back with a walking stick.

“Wha!” Newt shouts as he spins around; a piece of Kaiju-something in one hand and a scalpel in the other. On recognising his lab partner he narrows his eyes and shouts at him, “Herms! What the hell man?”

Hermann huffs impatiently before stepping forward and pulling his earphones out, glaring at him, “Why do you insist on embarrassing me?” At Newt’s blank look, Hermann sighs again, “That man was my father, and you do not even have the decency to behave!”

“Dude, you were all meek and submissive and ‘Yes Father, I will do as you say Father’! I figured if I annoy you enough, you might take it out on him; did it work?”

“Why would you want that?” Hermann asked, clearly confused.

“Oh come one Hermann! The only time I know of that you disagreed with your father was about the wall, and guess what, you were right! And I could tell that whatever that is,” he said waving a hand at the blackboard, “is something you disagree with him about **but** you didn’t, or weren’t, going to because of your ‘respect for him’!” Newt actually did the air quotes as he spoke. “Even if he is your father, if you disagree with him, or he’s as wrong as he was about the wall, then you have to tell him. Why else would he want your opinion?” Newton breathes out gustily, as he peers at the board, “What is that anyway?”

“Empirical proof that Vanessa is not in fact carrying **my** child,” the mathematician says bluntly.

“Oh,” Newt says glancing at him from the corner of his eye, “sorry dude.”

“Newton, please refrain from calling me that. And I already knew the child was not mine,” Newt has turned to stare at him, incredulous. “It seems I have finally found a way to keep you quiet.”

“I don’t understand why you’re so calm.”

Hermann allows himself a smile, “I believe the correct way to describe Vanessa, is as my beard.”

“You’re gay?” Newt all but shouts and then he’s spluttering, his hands waving haphazardly before he steps forward and kisses Hermann; who quickly steps back as he pushes Newton away.

“Do not even think about touching me!” He exclaims, glaring at the other man's hands.

“Oh,” Newt says grinning embarrassedly as he too glances down at them, “I forgot about that.” He drops his eyes to the ground then, unsure of himself as his cheeks flush.

“Well,” Hermann says exasperatedly, “don’t just stand there, get cleaned up.”

Newt’s head shoots up, a grin on his face as he looks at Hermann hopefully; at the other man’s nod he hurries to drop the things in his hands before peeling off the gloves, eager to find out just what Hermann will allow him to do with clean hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta so errors are my own. Oh and I love comments! ^_^


End file.
